enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Richards
Mr. Walter Richards *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Snow Blind *'Affiliations:' Culdee Fell Railway, Sodor Ironworks *'Friends:' Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Patrick, Alaric, Eric, Catherine, The Fat Controller, The Thin Controller, The Small Controller, Jenny Packard, Sir Frederick Aura, Ricky Mason, 'Arry and Bert, The Doctor *'Enemies:' Walter Sliggs, Carlo Debris, Dex and Winslow, The Shepherd, Patriot *'Voiced By:' Patrick McCarthy (Swashbuckler only), Darthwill3 (Culdee Fell onwards) Mr. Walter Richards is the controller of the Culdee Fell Railway. He is also secretly the hitman of Sir Frederick Aura and Ricky Mason. Bio Richards first appeared as Aura's hitman, attending the 'meeting' at Tidmouth between the Lumberjacks and Aura's goons. The Hitman aids Ricky Mason in convincing the Sodor Logging Company to continue its weapons smuggling agreement with Aura. Richards was later seen with Mason, spying on the railway at various points. Richards accompanied Mason, 'Arry, and Bert to Patriot's "welcoming party" when he accidentally ventured into the scrapyards. He and Ricky Mason threatened, then fatally shot, Patriot's crew before Patriot himself was thrown into the smelting pit. During the Munitions Incident, he accompanied Sir Frederick Aura when they, unseen by everyone other than Captain Grant, ventured to the military complex's outer balcony. Upon Aura's orders, he fired upon Paxton's fuel tankers, beginning the fire that eventually consumed the military complex. While Sir Frederick Aura went to meet up with Arry and Bert after this, Richards escaped via a different route. Richards and Mason later sabotaged D199 and D261 under Sir Frederick Aura's orders. The two thretened some signalman outside Walter Sliggs's refinery at The Mine Junction to keep the points set for disaster, ensuring the diesels would crash. He was invited to The Fat Controller's meeting at The Lumberyard. He was upset with the outcome of the meeting and had cracked open a drink before long. He was not hurt in the ensuing riot and fire, and soon met with Aura, who informed him that a loose end was far beyond its "expiration date." He attempted to accomplish this tying of loose ends...but was continuously stopped by things such as confetti, bubble mix, and mysterious forces (Though he obviously didn't know of the last one). He was reprimanded for his failure, and threatened with 'Three Strikes, you're out'. Richards was later seen attempting to assassinate a shepherd on the Culdee Fell Railway who had found Proteus' lamp on Aura's orders. Suddenly, the lamp shot out a burst of light up towards the heavens and Proteus' voice was heard, telling the shepherd to find him. The hitman was about to shoot the shepherd when he was distracted by a voice on nearby radio saying that Culdee had an accident, and when he turned back to finish the job, the shepherd and his flock disappeared. Following Samson and BoCo's incident with a rockslide, Richards shot and killed two of Aura's grunts who had drawn attention to their operations. He remained silent throughout the event, as Aura commanded him to find the lamp. Later, he was informed about the completion of Culdee's repairs and an upcoming meeting with The Fat Controller. This meeting concerned the fact that some people higher up were seeking to replace Walter with The Fat Controller, an action that would be impossible due to The Fat Controller's desire to retire and not wanting to burden Richard Hatt with running the Culdee Fell Railway in addition to the NWR. After this, Walter called up on Culdee to complete his prior assignment of checking one of the line's bridges, explaining to Culdee about the mental state of the Mountain Engines as a whole, and how he thought highly of Culdee compared to the rest of them. He left then to get some fresh air, but via his walkie-talkie, heard about how a wandering was dangling off of a bridge by his shepherd's crook. Richards got drunk in his office when Aura contacted him via walkie-talkie, ordering him to retrieve the lamp. However, when Richards located the shepherd, he found Culdee and Catherine helping to rescue him. Aura advised Richards not to act when there were so many witnesses. When the shepherd had to let go of the lamp to grab onto the rope offered to him, Richards dived down into the ravine to fetch it. Unfortunately, Oliver of the Pack managed to get to it first. Richards sat down for awhile until Alaric and Eric came up. After a speech chastising and reminding Richards of their alliance, Aura states that it's been a pleasure doing business with Richards, whom agreed, throwing his lot completely with Aura. Persona Richards' history is shrouded in secrecy. He is an excellent shot, and almost never misses. As the hitman, is subservient to Sir Frederick Aura and, to an extent, Ricky Mason, and follows their orders without question. He has been described as a scary guy, who would break your knees in a back alley. It seems that his loyalty to Aura has to do with running the Culdee Fell Railway, but what exactly this means in the long run is unknown. Publicly, however, Richards maintains a well-respected status, but his lack of professionalism and absenteeism has made being replaced by The Fat Controller a strong possibility. He is seen by some of his engines as a bit flaky and mysterious, but none of them aside from those in the know suspect the truth about him. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Snow Blind (not named; does not speak) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Grim Messengers of Doom (not named; does not speak), Rosie (cameo), James Goes on a Trip (cameo), Munitions (not named; does not speak), Blunderbuss (cameo), Aura of Menace (not named; does not speak), All the World's a Stage (cameo), Swashbuckler, Thomas and the Fortune Teller (not named; does not speak) *'Season 3:' Logan Leaves his Mark (does not speak), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (not named; does not speak), Culdee Fell, Derek and the Two Faced Engines (mentioned) Gallery Swashbuckler4.png|Richards and Culdee high in the mountains. Swashbuckler66.png Swashbuckler74.png Stafford travels over the Tidmouth Lift Bridge.jpg Models again.jpg The Culdee Fell Crew.jpg In Control Controllers .jpg CuldeewithWalterRichards.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-06-24_at_3.50.20_PM.png|Walter Richards as the Hitman. Screen Shot 2013-07-16 at 1.23.38 PM.png|Ricky Mason and Richards in the Ironworks. GrimMessengersofDoom12.png|Richards with Ricky Mason. Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 8.31.49 AM.png|Sir Frederick Aura with Richards. Screen_Shot_2013-06-12_at_8.33.20_AM.png|Richards firing upon Paxton's fuel tankers. Screen_Shot_2013-06-12_at_8.32.34_AM.png|Richards with Sir Frederick Aura during the Munitions Incident. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.16.15 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura walking with Richards. File:AuraofMenace3.png File:AuraofMenace2.png File:LeHitman,Man.png File:AuraofMenace4.png File:AuraofMenaceDeletedScene2.png|Ricky Mason and Richards threatening a signalman. Swashbuckler113.png Swashbuckler115.png MasonHitman.jpg MasonWeaponry.jpg Arry Bert Hitman Mr. Mason.jpg Arry Bert look great in most v-necks Diesel 10 Splatter dodge .jpg I'm a lumberjack and I quit.jpg Ricky Rosamund Hitman Bert.jpg Arry Bert Hitman Ricky Mason.jpg Arry Bert Splatter Dodge The hitman Diesel 10 Ricky Mason The Total Jerks Club.jpg Sir Frederick Aura, The Hitman, Mr. Mason, and Henchmen .jpg Hitman Mountain Radio.png Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills The hitman.jpg Poster.jpg Cove.jpg The secret tunnel.jpg The Hitman.jpg Rescue Party.jpeg ThinControllerGunPowder.png GunPowderForest.png Hitman Dramatic.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Controllers Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Staff Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Ironworks Category:Male Characters